The present invention relates to apparatus for detecting the temperature of a medium of propagation such as air by a change in the velocity of propagation of ultrasonic wave due to the medium temperature, and more particularly the invention relates to an ultrasonic temperature measuring apparatus in which a temperature detecting sensor section and a temperature indicating display section are connected with each other by means of two electric wires.